sniperspyfandomcom-20200214-history
We r anti sniperscout
sniperscout is TERRIBLE AND YOU ARE TERRIBLE IF YOU LIKE IT. some prominent sniperscout shippers are: SATAN, HITLER, STALIN, AND GEORGE W. BUSH. jesus shuns all sniperscout shippers. if u ship it ur goin to hell, buddy. jesus ca me to me in a vision and he said "420 blaze it faggot" thats when i knew my lifes calling shipping sniperspy sniperscout is for people who dont understand that scouts are boston garbage and need to stick to their own kind (http://sniperspy.wikia.com/wiki/Why_scoutscout_is_better_than_pyroscout). what about the ot3 of sniper/scout/spy is that not adorb (*cough* hot) god DAMN DONT MAKE ME BRING OUT THE BANHAMMER OK (TWERKING FURIOUSLY) BITCHES AIN T SH IT (extremely slow rendition of the macarena) just try it punk. ive already got your ip. (stalks toward you still dancing the macarena and increasing the speed of the dance) dont fucking test me, sniperscout scum (my twerking slows. i cautiously begin to dougie, squaring off with my natural enemy-- the sniperspy) nice try buddy nice try (my dougie transforms into a low and fast catdaddy) but im not scared of sniperspy FILTH like you (as my macarana deftly and smoothly transitions into a furious chicken dance i begin to circle the sniperscout in front of me. my one true mission in life has been realized.) i dont think you realize who youre dealing with, naïeve little sniperscout plebian. i have written multiple sniperspy fanfictions and my comrade spencer has drawn countless sniperspy fanart as well. (a low growel erupts from my throat and i turn to leave, the chicken dance i had been preforming previously now brought to a halt and replaced with a furiously paced cha cha slide. as i slide to the left and criss cross away from the small sniperscout i can hear soft cries from the sniperscout. it has been put in its place and it knows that sniperspy will forever be superior.) (my catdaddy is halted. i begin to lose hope. mournfully, I begin crumping, holding onto my last resort) valid Argument weewee licker but let me ask u this......have you heard of....the headset prompt..... (my crumping increases) it was foretold in the darkest of ages that a savior would come again for the sniperscouts. Theyy Called it the headset prompt. no matter how many fanfiction you write-- they will never amount to scout getting fucked like a little bitch and accidentally leaving his headset on. Nothing. (i draw backs into the shadows, twerking resumed.) bitches.....ain't.......shit.... (i laugh venemously, aware that while in the shadows, the revolting sniperscout is still there.) riddle me this, sniperscout. why do you think scout wears a headset in the first place? no one elae has a headset. (i begin to twerk in a mocking manner as i continue my speech.) oh wait, no one but... the other scout. (the speed and intensity of my twerk increases, though i show no signs of being tired yet. i know the sniperscout slime still lurks.) the scouts talk to EACHOTHER. do you know why? thats right. theyre in love. not with sniper, but each other. ( i shake my head in mock dissapointment as my twerk slows, though still retaining a constant speed.) when will you sniperscouts learn that spy<3sniper<>scout<3scout is the one otp to rule them all? (i spit at the sniperspys feet, face twisted in disgust) how dare you ruin the name of scoutcest with your sniperspy? (my tweprking is slow, cautious, but persistent.) when will you scum learn?? sniperscout always wins in the end. (i begin to laugh) and the only sniperspy that is even vaguely acceptable (my mouth twists as if it hurts to admit) sniper<3